Being Human
by Scrapbook Original
Summary: Elena is driven across the board into Mystic Falls, and saved from death by Jo. How will her status as a human affect her relationships.


She couldn't open the door. She wanted too, so badly. All she would have to do was turn the door knob.

She couldn't admit the weird feeling in her stomach she got when she saw him. Somehow she knew he wouldn't understand her desire to feel normal. She had lost so much. Lost so many people. Elena just wanted to move on, and she knew if she didn't push him away, he would manage to stop her from doing that.

She had decided to erase their relationship from her mind for good reasons. They weren't good together, he was reckless and dangerous. She finally had this chance to move on and forget all the pain.

So she didn't open the door.

Instead she walked over to her bed and brought her new journal out from under her pillow. She was flipping through the pages, when suddenly something sharp hit her neck.

"Ow," she mustered, grabbing her neck. She spun around to see two men with cross-bows approaching.

"Stay back" she shouted, but dizziness took over, and she stumbled a bit before collapsing sideways.

When she awoke, Elena first noticed a loud humming sound. Then, an obnoxious song played in the back ground of the metal container she found herself in. She concluded that she was in a van of some sort.

She tried to move, but her hands were in chains. She pulled at the chains frantically, she had to get free. She needed to know who had taken her captive, and how they were keeping her chained up.

She pulled at the metal chains again, she should be able to break them. Why couldn't she?

All of a sudden, a loud crash startled her and the whole vehicle tilted. The vehicle flipped, spiraling over and over as Elena crashed into all sides of the van before landing finally on her head. She grasped at her pounding head and winced as blood trickled across her right eye.

The crash had caused the back doors to the van to fling open, and she saw where she was. She could see the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. She looked down to find her metal chains broken off her wrists. She had to get out of the van.

Then, without warning, she felt her lungs begin to burn. She clutched at her neck, gasping for air. She couldn't breathe in. She was choking and water was filling up her lungs.

The van must have rolled across the border.

She pulled herself up to her knees, as water bubbled up from her lips. She managed to crawl out and then flop on to her back.

"It's ok, I'm here." Someone was talking to her, but she couldn't tell who. She couldn't breathe. In her last few moments, she saw him several hundred feet away.

"Elena!" He shouted.

"Elena, stay with me." The unknown female voice announced as she pressed on her chest, "You're going to make it through this."

She stopped, trying to breathe. As if she didn't need to anymore. She just stared at him, wishing to touch him one last time.

"Elena! NO!" Damon cried, rushing across the border, stumbling towards her. His hand grasping his side, where blood now seeped out.

As a white light consumed her mind she had one regret.

She regretted not opening the door and decided that in an alternate universe, she would open the door. In, the next life, she would let him in.

A steady beeping slowly continued, and a bright light flooded her eyes as she forced them open. As she breathed in her lungs burned and she coughed, attempting to sit upright in the small hospital bed. Elena wondered, if only for a moment, if she had truly died and found peace.

The pain in her body, told her otherwise. She scanned the room trying to piece together the events of the last few hours. Her eyes stopped at a sleeping Jeremy, who snored away in a chair next to the bed. She breathed in sharply, causing her to begin coughing again.

Jeremy's eyes fluttered open, "Elena." He rushed to her side, "Hey how ya doing?"

"What happened?" She croaked, it hurt to speak.

"You almost died. That doctor, the one from Whitmore, she saved you." He grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly.

"Jer, where am I?"

"The hospital." He looked at her intently.

"In Mystic falls?"

"Yea"

"No, that's not…" She rubbed her hand along her temple, "I can't be inside the border, I'll die." She started to move frantically.

"Elena it's ok, you need to rest." Jeremy held her down.

"No, what's going on, I don't… "She struggled against his hold, but couldn't break it.

_Memories came back to her. Memories of being in the back of the van, and then the van flipping. She knew they had crossed the border though. She knew because she suddenly couldn't breathe, water escaping through her lips. She was coughing, trying to breathe again._

He paused and then, "Elena, you did die."

She closed her eyes breathing in, something was missing, and something she hadn't noticed.

"So I'm not a…"

Hunger. She wasn't hungry. Didn't smell Jeremy's blood. Couldn't tell that it was pulsing through his veins. For the first time in a long time, Elena didn't want to rip his neck open.

"You're human again, Elena."


End file.
